


Choke on Your Pride

by DarkWolfMistress



Series: Pious Sin [2]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Messy, Sloppy, asphyxiophilia, bj, breath play, choke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWolfMistress/pseuds/DarkWolfMistress
Summary: Twitter request.Anderson plans to teach Maxwell a lesson for being arrogant and prideful.





	Choke on Your Pride

He hissed out a shaky breath that he didn’t know he was holding in and turns his head away from him, bringing a fist up to press against his lips.

“Fuck.”

“Well, I mean-” 

Wrong thing to say. He was pulled to him roughly, his other hand wrapping around his upper arm hard enough for his blunt nails to leave crescents.

“Ye’re being so fucking disrespectful ye know thit? Ta meh, ta yer position, ta teh Church, yerself -”

Oh do not fucking pull the self-respect card on me you asshole, “Anderson, I’m not the one holding you against me in a vice grip. Just let go and I’ll leave you alone. Go back to our usual flirting like nothing happened at all, just let me go.”

His grip tightened and Enrico let out a grunt of pain.

“And if Ah donae let go?” He’s staring down at him terrified of what he might do.

“Then you decide how this night goes don’t you?”

Ever since that day where his kissed his hand, he had been having thoughts and feelings for his paladin. It was a late night of them working. Anderson had to help him with reports and the paladin was just being grouchy the whole time. So they began to drink wine and flirt. It made the paperwork seem less like work until Maxwell had kissed him. He was not going to initiate it, no he would tease and flirt as much as his heart desired, but when it comes down to it, it was his decision and he was not going to pressure him. A muscle in his jaw twitched and Enrico was now very aware of the fact that he was shaking. The hand around his arm moved up to the jaw and then to his face, thumb tracing against his bottom lip before he sighed a quick fuck it and dove in. The kiss was gentle at first. Enrico felt weightless from it, his soft lips moving against his slowly as if getting accustomed until suddenly it was not gentle anymore.

Anderson raked his hands down his body; slipping up the shirt and scratching at his hips, relishing in the softness of them. Neither was really sure how Enrico ended up with his back against the wall as the paladin ground into him and he clawed at his back wanting more. He pulls back and pressed their foreheads together to try and steady himself because his body had not felt this on edge since his last mission.

“So, are we just gonna leave it like this in the hallway? Did ya have your fun already?” 

“Nae. Ah’m gonna take ye back ta mah room and see just how much of a slut ye really are.”

Ok. He honestly was not expecting the dirty talk. What a lovely surprise.

It was a short walk to his HQ quarters, a room that was just as lived in than his own bedroom at home, it was messy and littered with books and bayonets, smelling like his cologne and cigarettes. Anderson has absolutely no idea what he was doing but he was not going to let himself stop and second guess this, even so when they made it into the room he was relieved when he seemed to take over. Enrico tugged off his sweater and then his own shirt, finger tips ran up and down his torso in mute amazement before lips replaced them. He slipped to his knees. Anderson bit his lip at the sight. He hissed at the pain as the young bishop bit his hip bone, but did not correct him. He instead to babble nervously as Enrico pulled his pants down. Anderson still fought hard against his desires and the rules he was suppose to follow as a priest. Enrico looked up at him innocently as he licked a trail up his cock and began slow circles around the head.

"Hoo do ye ken how ta do thit?" The blond paladin was curious as the silver haired bishop continued his work.

"You honestly think I haven't watched porn or masturbated before?"

The blond hated to admit it, but everyone sinned. How could the young bishop be any different. Masturbation, sex, all were sins and unclean. Yet here he was admitting the truth, "Ah’ve gotten off ta imagining this exact thing. Ye on yer knees for meh.”

“Mmm. Ya?” 

“Aye. Except yer mouth was a bit fuller. Can Ah-” He was not sure how to ask it, but fuck he wanted to so bad. 

“Can you what?” He giggled at how cute he sounded, all bashful and jittery. Where was the aggression, the Confidence?

“Fuck yer face.”

“Depends. Can you fuck my throat hard enough? Make me choke? Cause I mean, you are too pious and don't want to sin." He said in sweet, mocking tone lips never parting contact with his head.

Anderson took a handful of hair and pulled it back hard enough for him to yelp, “Ye're gonna regret that lad. Open yer fuckin’ mouth. It being something for meh to fuck is more useful than hearing ye talk.”

“Yes, Father.”

The grip loosened and Anderson has to take another breath to steady himself because…fuck. “Good lord, lad. A priest kink, really?”

“Ironic isn't it.” He smiled at him and opened his mouth like he asked.

“Good boy.”

Anderson pressed himself into his mouth slowly as he grips his thighs to steady himself for what he hoped was going to be a very exciting ride. He looked up at him and moved his tongue around the underside of his cock while he hit the back of his throat and paused, unsure of himself. He was rather large and he was genuinely worried about Enrico. Enrico rolled his eyes and fisted his fingers into the fabric of his slacks to pull him the rest of the way down his throat with only a small gag. The paladin’s breathing quickened and he tangled both hands into his hair to begin a slow pace. The whole situation is the best case scenario Enrico could have asked for and whether or not he finished in his mouth. It was a dream come true so he closed his eyes and enjoyed it. His face is glowing with a satisfied blush and the feeling of his thrusts began to pick up made him give him a high pitch moan emanating from his throat, it sounded desperate, he wanted him to make him choke.

He stopped, “open yer eyes and look at meh while Ah fuck yer throat.”

They fluttered open and Anderson nearly lost himself with how content he look on his knees for him. He cupped the back of his neck and jerked forward until his nose was pressing into his coarse blond hairs. Enrico's eyes began water, there was the dark side. The sadistic aggressive warrior side to the holy man. He had no idea where all of the sadistic need had come from, but he really wanted to see him gagging around him. In was the arrogant, mocking tone the Enrico always had. The pride. Well he was going to make him pay for his pride. He was going to humble the young bishop. Enrico is suddenly very glad he was gripping his thighs because Anderson started moving with a vengeance; never pulling out more than enough for Enrico to get in a quick breath through his nose. With both hands in his hair he was locked in place and has no leeway, there was saliva steadily dripping down his chin and tears on his cheeks that does not go unnoticed.

“So fuckin’ pretty like this. Such a good boy for me.”

Enrico did not know if he could handle much more face fucking at this intensity, his stomach to lurch from all of the alcohol. He pushed his hands up to his hips and digs his thumb nails into the V lines of muscle to get him to stop, the half crescents leaving bruises that soon healed. It takes a few seconds but he got the hint and let him push off, coughing and gasping.

“Fuck. Ok, I was wrong you can make me choke.” He steadied his breathing and wiped the crusty tears with a laugh.

“Ah told ye. Let meh fuck ya until Ah cum."

"What?"

Enrico was shocked at the paladin forcing his way back into his mouth. Powerful thrust made him gag and grip his pants for support. tears started to roll down his cheeks as his lungs burned. Drool started to fall down his chest. He was held in place, nose in his coarse hair. His eyes started to roll into the back of his head as his head became heavy. It was almost like a high. The paladin pulled him off before he could go blue. The bishop looked like a sloppy mess as he gasped for air. The paladin repeated it until Enrico's face and chest was covered in droll and tears. The bishop was panting, his closed in pleasure from the strange rush he got from chocking. He heard Anderson stroking himself , he could not manage to open his eyes. He felt warm seed drip into his mouth and cover his face. He moaned loudly as the paladin let go of his hair. He opened his eye to watch the paladin. His face was red and he was panting. He looked content.

The bishop swallowed what was in his mouth before licking his lips.

"So I guess this means..."

"It means ye are gonna be mah lover so we can do this all teh time... Let's get ye cleaned up..."


End file.
